itsagameofspinthebottlehashtagfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Bro
Alpha Bro is a character from Andrew Hussie’s webcomic Homestuck. He is the post-scratch version of Dave Strider and the older brother of Dirk Strider. He is role played by Sum on its_a_game_of_spin_the_bottle#. History Alpha Bro grew up an only child most of his life. He was showered with attention by his parents who had just started big business jobs. He knew what he wanted from an early age and that was to be in fame's spotlight doing movies and music. At thirteen he got his first mixing bored and immediately showed a quick learning and understanding for EDM. After a while he began working on a webcomic called “Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff” which became a quick internet sensation. When he was fifteen his brother Dirk was born, already focusing on his school work and goals, he wasn't too surprised when his parents started paying more attention to the new baby. Alpha Bro barley bonded with him in his early years, not really having a desire for being around children, not even for the ironic purposes. As time continued on he progressively got better at his hobbies of which he would later turn into a career, working in the genre of “irony”. He eventually graduated high school, top of his class, his parents proud. When he was twenty-two he won his first Grammy and his parents where even more proud of him. He continued on to be a success and climbed the steps to fame within no time soon after. A few years after his brother turned thirteen and he twenty-eight, his parents got into a fatal car accident. Though this devastated him, he took Dirk under his custody and decided to make the choice to raise him. Dirk was very distant from the start, which didn't surprise Alpha Bro, as they had never really bonded, being so many years apart. He tried to talk about like hobbies with Dirk and through communication discovered they both liked irony, though their other likes where miles apart. As time passed, Alpha Bro became concerned with how introverted Dirk was. He spent most his time alone in his room either building robots or talking with his friends. It wasn't until later that Alpha Bro discovered he was out late at night past curfew hanging out with older men. Alpha Bro was concerned and angered at Dirk for leading what he felt was a reckless life style for someone his age and chastised him. They then got into an argument where Dirk revealed that he felt like Alpha Bro was only a roommate and had no right butting into his life and telling him what to do when it was “so late in the game”. This hurt Alpha Bro more then he lead on and he simply dismissed Dirk, telling him to go to his room. He spent the next several months trying to make it up to his little brother to no avail. He wasn't sure how to be a brother and often tried to buy Dirk thing’s in hopes it would show that he cared. He bought him robotic parts and computer parts, knowing he had a liking in both. Though Dirk was grateful he seemed put off by the shower of material possessions. One night, Alpha Bro snooped around in Dirk's room, something he hadn't ever done before, and found a razor blade. This made his heart shatter, as he thought that Dirk was hurting himself. As soon as Dirk had come home, he confronted him about it, demanding answers and to see his arms when he denied he was hurting himself. The conversation instantly became an argument and it was revealed that Dirk was addicted to cocaine. Alpha Bro told him that he would help him sober up but that if he didn't he was out of the house. Dirk agreed to getting sober and over the course of a week he seemed to have been doing fine. Alpha Bro had made sure to take time off work to keep a close eye on his brother, who then spent most his time in his room asleep. This behavior concerned Alpha Bro. He was in his room one night when he heard a crash in the kitchen. This startled him and he ran in to find out what had happened. There, on the floor, laid his brother, a bottle of vodka near empty next to him. He panicked and knelt down to check his vitals, feeling no pulse and skin as cold as ice. he called an ambulance to pick his brother up, worried that the worst had happened. At the hospital, Dirk was revived and confessed he was trying to kill himself, having taken all of his sleeping pills with the alcohol. He was placed in the local psychiatric ward for the remainder of his with drawls as well as an additional month. After he came back home to live with Abro, Dirk began to live a clean life. One night Abro heard Dirk video chatting with some friends and talking about a game that would be coming out soon. He decided that he would get him that. Little did he know it would be what put the biggest gap between them after Dirk entered the session of Sburb. Relationships Dirk Strider Alpha Bro had never been close with his younger brother Dirk, but that didn't stop him from taking him in when times were hard. After the loss of their parents, even though he wasn't ready to raise a young teenager, he took Dirk in in hopes that maybe he could do a good job. Being a successful musician and director, he had a full schedule most of the time and wasn't able to spend a lot of time with Dirk. He didn't see the effects this had on their relationship though until time had passed and he realized Dirk was staying out later and doing things that where outside his age group. Though he confronted him and tried to change the direction of their relationship, Dirk seemed awkward about it and things became stagnant between them up until Alpha Bro found a razor blade in Dirk's room. He confronted his brother about it, fearing he was turning to self harm, which turned out not to be the case. He instead was in for a rude awaking that his brother had a drug addiction to cocaine. They had one of their biggest arguments which led to Alpha Bro telling Dirk he needed to clean up his act or pack his bags, of which Dirk then agreed to quit. After a week of keeping a close eye on Dirk and taking time off work he awoke one night to a loud crash in the kitchen, seeing a bottle of vodka less then a third full on its side beside Dirk, who was out cold. He noticed that his brother's skin was cold and his lips started to turn blue and so he called a an ambulance and found out that Dirk had tried to kill himself. He was later institutionalized for the remainder of his with drawl. Dave Strider Dave Strider is the pre-scratched version of Alpha Bro. They haven’t had a lot of time to really get to know one another, though they seem strikingly similar in behavior and personality. He first saw Dave when it was raining and the hive had been destroyed. Dave was sitting in the front lawn with Ramzes, who Alpha Bro complimented him on getting such a fine catch and chit chatted some before taking off. They since have made small talk but nothing too much as to create a bond. Thomas Egbert Alpha Bro first met Thomas Egbert when he was talking to Dirk. He immediately took a liking to the older man and was there for him when Dirk and Thomas where going through hard times. Being moral support for him caused their relationship to take a more intimate turn. Before that, Alpha Bro had been Egbert’s ride to and from the hive among other places. Things between them remain romantic due to a mutual understanding between Dirk and Egbert. As we all know, however, things are never merely "no strings attached" and before he knew it, Alpha Bro found himself falling in deeper and deeper love with Thomas. He confessed his feelings to him eventually, revealing that he too had deeper feelings for Alpha Bro. This came as both a good and bad thing, for now Thomas has to choose which Strider he will settle for. Acia Makara Though he’s not close with Acia, he’s quiet fond of her. She warmed up to him rather quickly due to knowing the alternate, younger version of him, Dave Strider. He accepted her friendship, feeling it was more natural than not. They joke around when he’s around and can often be found hugging.